With You
by Aikat3rin3
Summary: A finger pushed his glasses up his nose as he read. "Another great fear of the time was the beasts, all of them horrific, but none as feared as the undead: vampires." A short fluff. Love has bloomed, and now Kyouya plans on making it eternal. KyoxTa


I don't own the characters in Ouran! Don't sue me! *Underlined text is text in a book*

With You

His fingers traced along the crisp spines of the books as he walked quietly down the length of the library, all four miles of it, looking for one particular book in the vast millions of books in this library. He'd always taken pride in his family's library, things were so organized it was like something as important as government papers were being held there, they way his things always were, but these shelves were filled with nothing as important as that, it was just books.

A finger of his opposite hand reached up, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he continued walking, his finger keeping to the outer edge of the books as he skimmed through the titles.

Here. His smoky grey eyes looked up to the top shelf above where he stood, the shelf almost invisible from the height. He continued to look to the top shelf for a moment before going to retrieve the sliding latter along the shelves.

Ordinarily, the servants would be the ones finding and retrieving the books he needed, but on the rare occasion that there weren't any around at the moment, he was quite content with finding the books himself. Besides, the library was a place he loved to be, and in any event, a lack of servants wasn't the reason he was finding the book on his own. If he ever asked them to get this book for him… he felt himself shudder as he imagined what his father would do.

His long fingers wrapped carefully around the latter as he stepped up onto the first rung and shoved himself gracefully—as all of his movements were—away from the wall, counting the rows of shelves as he slid across the floor.

58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65…

He put his foot down gracefully, dragging the latter to a slow stop until he was directly in front of row 74 and began climbing up.

He stopped at the top shelf and skimmed the covers once more with his eyes before pulling a thick book gingerly from among the rest of the books. He looked into the opening where the book had been taken and reached back, sliding open the secret compartment behind the thick volume and reaching into the dusty compartment, his hand emerging with another book, though this one not nearly as thick. It was much like him, quick and to the point, just facts and the necessary information, no fluff or useless explanations that would waste his time reading, just 362 pages of delicious, mind boggling information.

The History and the Beyond, Hidden Cruelties that Continue to Remain in this Day. The cover was worn, and the binding was becoming increasingly more tattered, unlike the other books in the library, showing clearly just how many times he'd read over the pages, studying and memorizing their words.

He flipped it open, turning around carefully on the latter to sit on one of the steps and tuned out the rest of the world, reading deeply into paragraph he'd read over a million times.

In the times of old, the relationships between two men were forbidden, even more so than murder or theft was, and was only punishable by death. The people of the era lived in fear of the crime, and fought to suppress it, to wipe all homosexuality from the earth in hopes of cleansing it. Many men, both straight and not, were burned at the stake like witches for the crimes they had committed, but the relationships between two men never ended. There were always those few willing to fight for their love, whether the person be a different sex, or their own.

A finger opposite hand holding the book reached up, pushing his glasses back up his nose as he flipped a few chapters further, continuing to read a book his father would burn, and him along with it if he caught him reading it.

His eyes traced over the pages until he came to the second most used bend in the book and his eyes found another paragraph he'd read just as many times.

Another great fear of the times were the beasts. Rumored loch ness monsters and succubi living in the woods, harpies and half women waiting to eat children and young men during the night, and snake people that would feed off the life force of pregnant women, but none were as feared as the undead: vampires. A story derived from far before civilization, vampires were supposedly the souls of the undead, or loved ones who, although thought to be buried, were rumored to walk the earth again during the night, feeding off the blood of the living to sustain themselves.

He felt the smile creep onto his face as he read further.

Vampires are unable to stand sunlight, causing burning to the skin and painful headaches that may last for days. Other symptoms include sharp (retractable) canine teeth, increased night vision even if there is no moon, the ability to sense other vampires, and stronger senses, especially sight and smell. It has also been told that vampires have increased physical abilities, and are much stronger and faster than humans. Vampires are unable to sleep, but hibernate in a catatonic state in a dark enclosed area in between times in which they hunt. They can live among humans with no issue and can see blood without feeding urges. Blood does not affect them like a drug, it is simply a food.

Below that were small scribbles in black ink, covering the outer edge of the book, right up to the actual text in the center of the page. He had long since crossed out the untrue text and written more things in to make the sentences true.

He pulled a pen out of his pocket, about to make another note in the book, already covered in hundreds of things he'd jotted down over the years, when the soft padding of feet against the ground warned him of someone approaching. He quietly shoved the book back into the compartment, stuffing the larger book in front of it just as the door to the library clicked open.

"Kyouya!"

Said person rolled his eyes in aggravation at how he had freaked out just to have Tamaki walk in. He turned back to his friend on the latter before starting back down.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, stepping down off the latter and turning to his best friend—at least, he was Tamaki's best friend to the rest of the world.

"Well, it's been two days, so…" Tamaki said sheepishly, rocking back innocently on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back.

Kyouya sucked in a silent breath as his eyes traced over Tamaki. Standing in the beam of sunlight coming through the window, Tamaki looked like a god. His bright smile was blinding, even in the night, and his blonde hair shone like stars, the only indication that would have showed what he really was were his eyes, a stunning shade of violet that caught the sunlight like gemstones. He ignored the heat pooling in his stomach.

"You're hungry?" he was finally able to ask when his voice was steady again.

Tamaki laughed in an adorable embarrassed way, scratching the back of his head.

"I was going to ask Mori or Honey because I asked you last time, but they're both out to the bakery for a cake for Honey and I didn't want to ask Haruhi, she's already doing so much for us…" he finished with a light blush on his cheeks.

Kyouya nodded, heading for the door with Tamaki on his heels.

"I'll go see Haruhi after I get my things, go and wait at the cottage, I'll be there soon."

Tamaki nodded excitedly, skipping off to the back door, smiling and waving at everyone he passed in the Ootori household. Kyouya felt himself smile as well as he watched Tamaki disappear around the halls of his house.

Kyouya shut the door behind him once he was in his room, making sure it was locked before ducking into his closet. He pulled out a sandwich for such occasions, two changes of clothes, a blanket and a small first aid kit, manufactured by the company his father owned and tucked them all neatly into a picnic basket, walking quickly out of his room the second the everything medical was well hidden.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kyouya turned slowly to the sound of his father's stern voice, his hand unconsciously gripping the handle of the basket tighter, though he knew the exact lie to tell to appease his father.

"I was going over to see Haruhi." He said quietly, looking his father straight in the eye. Wolves can smell fear.

His father's face immediately softened at the mention of the younger girl and his eyes drifted to the basket.

"Were you planning on staying the night?"

"I was going to."

"Why don't you invite her over instead, I'm sure you and her would be much more comfortable in our house."

"I've already asked, she said she… wanted to cook." Kyouya said quickly, thrown a little off balance by the new question.

His father smirked in almost a sadistic way, his eyes trained on something on Kyouya's neck.

"Very well." He said finally, turning away for the medical section of the house. "Give her my regards."

"Yes father." Kyouya said quietly as his father left before practically running to the bathroom, where he yanked down his collar and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, there on his pale skin, was a small purplish mark, right below his jawbone. Kyouya swore and yanked his collar back up as far as it could go as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Fujioka House

Kyouya knocked as gently as he could on the door, still partially ticked about the hickey on his neck, but he didn't let any of that show in his expression.

"Yes?"

A small girl, a good head and shoulders shorter than he was with short brow hair opened the door and immediately smiled upon seeing him.

"Hello Kyouya." She smiled, walking back into the much smaller house. "Come in, I'm just making some tea."

Kyouya thanked her, stepping in and slipping out of his shoes as he set the basket down by the door.

"Are you off to see him again?" Haruhi asked, looking at the basket as she poured the tea.

"Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind covering for us again." He asked apologetically, sitting down at the table.

"Do I ever?" she laughed. "Kyouya, Tamaki is my cousin, I'd do anything if it meant keeping him alive. Besides, I owe him a lot for how much he took care of me after mom…" she trailed off and just continued pouring tea for herself before joining him at the table.

"Thank you Haruhi. My father thinks I'm spending the night here, and I told him that you wanted to cook for me when he asked why we weren't over at my house." He sipped at his tea quietly, watching the way she moved around the kitchen, already as mature as a grown woman, even though she was just sixteen.

"Alright, I'll make something special tonight and make sure we have enough leftovers just in case."

"By the way," he pulled some money out of his pocket and slid it over to her across the table, "this is for the dinner. Sorry to have to make you go through all of this trouble."

"That's alright." She smiled. He could see the clear family resemblance; her smile was just as bright as his.

"Also…" the blush heated his cheeks, and rather than explaining, he just pulled down his collar, exposing the tiny bruise that his father had seemed to notice so easily.

"Oh." Haruhi crouched down by him, inspecting the mark, much to his embarrassment. "He thinks we… went all the way two days ago?" her tiny finger traced the outline of the mark carefully.

"Yes." Kyouya nodded, fixing his collar and pulling away from her. He'd never been very comfortable with physical touch until Tamaki came along, but his non-touch relationship with all of his other friends had remained the same.

"Haruhi," he set his cup down on the table quietly, "Tamaki's… condition, it doesn't bother you?" he asked warily, planning for a potential freak out and betrayal in the future. He didn't think she would do anything like that, but if it was revealed what Tamaki was… it was just better safe to plan for it so he could stop her if she tried to tell someone.

"Dad and I are about as freaked out about Tamaki as you are. Don't worry, we aren't at all." She smiled at him, bringing his empty cup over to the sink. Kyouya smiled, pushing his glasses back up his nose, the girl always knew the best ways to answer everything. It was also good to know that her father, who also knew everything about him and Tamaki's condition, had no problem with either thing.

"Also, it's not his fault he'd one of them, and he isn't anything like the others out there." She continued.

Kyouya shook his head, agreeing silently. Tamaki was anything but what his kind was supposed to be like, in physical as well as personality ways.

"Well thank you for the tea, but if you'll excuse me, he's waiting." Kyouya stood, dusting off his pants as he moved back to the door.

"Tell him I said hi… and Kyouya?"

Kyouya turned back after picking up the basket as Haruhi stepped up to him.

"You can't feed him every time, it'll put to much strain on you." She looked up at him, much more serious than he'd seen her in a long time. "I know he doesn't want to for some reason, but both me and dad want him to be able to know he can come to us." She said firmly, honesty and worry in her brown eyes.

"I'll tell him, it's good to know that I wont have to make up excuses for the marks in the summer when it's too hot to wear a long sleeve shirt." He smiled before walking out.

XXX

Kyouya stepped eagerly over the fallen log, walking along the trail he'd long since burned into his memory, even if there were no geographical markings to follow it with. The basket was clutched tightly in his hand, throwing him a little off balance at the pace he was walking, but he didn't slow down. If he permitted himself to think it—if not say it, he couldn't wait to see the blonde idiot again.

He smiled as the small log cabin came into view, the colors of the forest nearly making it invisible in the dense trees, but it was much safer that way.

He pushed open the wooden door, looking around the seemingly deserted cabin, but he knew better than to think that it was empty.

He walked in quietly, shutting and locking the door behind him as he moved over to the table in the corner, setting out everything in the basket.

He turned his back for a moment to get out the alcohol swabs when the sound of swishing clothed called his attention back to the center of the room, where the blanket had been spread out on the floor in the three seconds he hadn't been looking.

"You can come out now." He called out. "We don't have all day Tamaki."

A pair of arms slid around his middle as he finally found the alcohol swabs and reached for his sleeve.

"Do you have to do that?" Tamaki whined from behind him, leaning into his neck and tracing his tongue along where Kyouya's jugular vein would be. "It makes your skin taste weird."

"You're puncturing my arm where a fairly important vein is leading back to me heart, so yes, I'm going to disinfect." Kyouya rolled his sleeve up and wiped over the skin on his inner arm with the swab until it was glistening.

"Ready?" Tamaki asked eagerly, letting go of Kyouya's waist and scooting back onto the blanket where he flopped onto his back.

"Yes." Kyouya shook his head in amusement, getting up and joining Tamaki on the blanket, laying down beside the blonde.

Tamaki took his arm gingerly at sat up, licking his finger and wiping off a little bit of the alcohol, making Kyouya roll his eyes before he brought Kyouya's arm up to his mouth.

Kyouya braced himself for the prick when Tamaki suddenly put his arm down.

"What?" he asked as Tamaki got on his knees and crawled over to him, plucking off his glasses and setting them on the table. Instantly, everything was as blurry as a bad picture being taken at night without the flash.

"Hey, I can't see without those—"

"I know." Tamaki cut him off gently, pushing on Kyouya's shoulder until he lay back down on the blanket and then lifted his arm again. "I want it that way."

Kyouya stiffened as he felt the twin needles on the surface of his skin. They hovered there for a moment, and then Tamaki bit down, sinking his fangs into Kyouya's arm. The pain was sharp, but ended fairly quickly as Tamaki began to suck on the wound. It was a common myth that the fangs of vampires sucked the blood, but after feeding Tamaki like this over the past few years, Kyouya had finally convinced Tamaki to let him study him and find the facts behind the stories.

The fangs just made the wound, puncturing the vein and then the vampire drank the blood like a human. Some vampires had problems with the sun, like headaches, but nothing as serious as burning, Tamaki however, had nearly no symptoms as a vampire aside from having to survive off of blood. He could see in the dark as if the sun was out, and he was stronger and faster than the average human, as well as the increased senses, but as for the hindering side effects, there was nothing holding him back from acting completely human, even in the sun.

Tamaki had been bitten when he was ten by a much older vampire, wanting to use him for getting blood for her because she was too old. When Haruhi, a long time friend of Kyouya, introduced him to her blonde cousin, he was immediately infatuated by Tamaki and began to pursue him behind is father's back. Kyouya rarely didn't get what he wanted, so it wasn't soon that he and Tamaki were doing far more than just studying in the vast library with the many hidden doors and storage rooms, as Kyouya always told his father they were studying when they were alone.

Even when Kyouya had learned what Tamaki was, a blood sucker, after getting to know Tamaki for two years, he didn't even care and was soon introduced to the Hitachiin twins, descendants from a long line of born-vampires, none of them bitten like Tamaki had been.

Eventually, Tamaki withdrew his fangs from Kyouya's skin, licking the wound clean as it immediately began to heal from his saliva.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes?" said blonde moved to lie by his side as Kyouya inspected the wound as best he could with practically zero visibility without his glasses.

"I want you to bite me." Kyouya turned to Tamaki, able to see the shock on his friend's face even without his glasses.

"But… Kyouya—!"

"Tamaki." Kyouya rolled over to him, running his arm up Tamaki's chest, smirking at the way the blonde's muscles rippled under his touch. "I don't think you'll be able to get how important you are to me, but it's enough to feel jealous of you that I wont be able to stay immortal with you forever." He crawled up slowly until he was on his hands and knees above Tamaki.

"But Kyouya…" Tamaki's hesitance was painfully clear in his voice.

"Yes?"

"I... couldn't. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I don't have any venom." He said slowly. "I haven't told you this before, but… humans turned to vampires… aren't venomous, not like born-vampires."

"Then I'll ask Hikaru when they come to visit next." Kyouya whispered huskily, leaning in to press his lips to Tamaki's seductively. "They usually drink blood that's already been extracted, right? Like from a blood bank, to not turn anyone else into a vampire? I'm sure he'll be eager to be able to bite someone after all these years."

"What?" Kyouya asked smartly at Tamaki's hesitance. "You don't want me with you that long?"

"No!" Tamaki shouted quickly. "That's not it, I just…"

"Don't worry then… only worry when I do." Kyouya smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and leaning back in to kiss his lover, pressing him into the blanket on the floor as Tamaki gripped his shoulders.

"Ok." Tamaki whispered around Kyouya's lips, hugging the black haired man tightly, tears pricking his eyes with happiness he hadn't felt since he met Kyouya.

It was going to be a long and heavenly eternity, and he had it all to spend with Kyouya.


End file.
